


Overhaul

by templemarker



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000), The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/pseuds/templemarker





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



There was one rule in the Toretto family, and it was this: don't boost cars. 

Bring in your jalopy, your salvage, try and get it tuned up. Come in with a car and pink slip, maybe Papa is gonna make a call, but if it's legit, it's got a spot on the floor. Tow in your ma or your aunty's sedan for an oil change, Papa's gonna stick you under there to learn to do it, but it'll get done. 

Drop a hot car into the Toretto garage, and you don't just lose your oil changes. You lost your lunch spot, your seat at the barbecue, and you probably better steer clear of Echo Park in general for the foreseeable future. 

People loved Papa, they loved the Torettos, and maybe they loved Mami Toretto y Alvarez's flautillas a little more. It wasn't worth the loss to go against Papa. He may have been known on the track, but he made his name in the neighborhood, in the grocery, in the kitchen, in the backyard, and in the garage. 

Don't boost cars. Hard and fast rule, rarely broken. 

*

If Echo Park was the sun, Long Beach was another galaxy. Each hood's racers met more often out in the desert for the Wars than they did in the city boundary of Los Angeles. But word gets around, names are known. Especially crazy motherfuckers with porn star names: Memphis Raines was the hottest car thief west of the River, until he retired. Papa wouldn't even say his name without spitting out the curse for years after he jumped off the scene. 

But everyone knows everyone, so everyone knew his crew, and some of them on sight. 

It was this notoriety of the Memphis gang that made Sway Way's appearance at the door of Toretto Motors crash everything to a halt. The notoriety, and Papa's ironclad rule, meaning that Long Beach's resident car thieves were not welcome on the property. It didn't matter that Papa had been dead for nearly three years now, or that Dom was down at Lompoc, almost two years into his five-year sentence. It was still the Toretto place, and it ran on Toretto rules, even though there wasn't a Toretto left in the building. 

"You came to the wrong house, chica," Letty called out, breaking the silence before any of the boys got an idea. "Everything with wheels here is already spoken for."

Sway Way smiled, that funny twist of lips she always had on her before she smoked the posers out at the Wars. "Funny, so am I."

Letty pushed herself up from the head gasket she'd been replacing on Leon's sister's Corolla and wiped at the grease on her hands with the rag hanging off her coveralls. Vince hovered like the wanted to get involved, but she waved him off, and Jesse and Leon had already turned back to the VW schematics they were looking at. 

She walked over to the door, noting with respect that Sway Way hadn't actually stepped into the garage, stayed on the other side of the dip in the concrete like she knew Papa's rule too--though Letty couldn't recall Sway or even Memphis coming by the Toretto spots before. "What's your business," she said bluntly, already thinking about how to tell this to Dom in the ten minutes he had on the phone with her every other week. 

Sway smiled again, and stepped back, dipping her thumbs into her pockets and making her tight jeans hang lower. Letty didn't look, but Sway's smile widened at the not-looking, too. She was always a fun bitch to race against, unpredictable enough that it made a quarter mile stretch out longer. "I'm not here on business," she said, and Letty blew a quarter of hair from her face and narrowed her eyes. 

"Not that business, anyway," Sway clarified, and Letty relaxed a little. It wasn't Long Beach business, which was good, though that didn't make anything clearer. 

"Word is you had all the business you could handle last year," Letty drawled out, stepping out of the garage and into the sun. She gestured to the patio table with the umbrella and they both sat. "You didn't bring it here. It was appreciated."

Sway's eyes flickered to the Toretto Motors sign and back again to Letty. "He wouldn't have disrespected Papa's memory like that," Sway said. 

"It was appreciated," Letty repeated, and let her stare stand for itself. The street lit up with the word: fifty cars in twenty-four hours, too crazy to be true, but the legend was born and it seemed to be true enough. There had been some hustle through some of the hot shops down by the Terminal, nearly all of it in West LA, but it meant something that Memphis hadn't called in every chip he'd had and some he didn't. Papa was barely in the ground next to his beloved Mami, Dom out on bail and Mia barely keeping it together. They would have taken the money and hated themselves for it later. But Memphis had kept it out of the neighborhood, and that was worth something, at their lowest point. 

Sway tilted her head, acknowledging, and they let that rest for a beat--rest in peace, Papa--before leaning back and kicking her motorcycle boots up onto the chair next to her. 

"It's not that business," Sway said, "but it is car business." She paused, and Letty wanted to roll her eyes--get to the fucking point, please--but didn't. 

"He found his Shelby," Sway said, and Letty started. 

"Shut the fuck up," she said. If Memphis Raines was a legend for his thievery, his kryptonite -- the GT500 Ford Mustang that made grown men weep with lust and envy -- was just as well known. 

Sway's smirk deepened. She knew her hook was baited well. Any garage would kill to get their hands on a Shelby, in any condition, much less one for Memphis Fucking Raines. 

"He found it," she said, "and he wants to bring it here."


End file.
